


【圭祐】蜜与糖

by 72yizhong



Category: dele
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong





	【圭祐】蜜与糖

◎「Dele」剧版同人，坂上圭司×真柴祐太郎  
◎ABO，没有逻辑，为肉而肉

蜜与糖

真柴祐太郎是被篮球砸醒的。突如其来的闷痛根本留下没有回味梦境的时间，他猛地从沙发上坐起身，下意识抱住了弹起来的篮球。  
“圭……？”  
即便不在梦中，祐太郎也有些不适应现实，他疑惑地看着把球丢过来的坂上圭司，对方还没有收回抬起的手。  
“你发情了。”  
“啊？”  
被圭司这样一说，祐太郎才意识到自己真的发情了，腰部又软又软，腿间也有点难以言说的湿意。难怪会梦到蛋糕店限量供应的那款焦糖布丁，原来是他自己身上的味道。  
“别愣着，你的抑制剂呢？”圭司的语气里带着惯常的不耐烦。  
“我……我忘了……”  
“啧。”圭司拿起放在桌子上的手机，要给自家姐姐打电话。  
祐太郎意识到圭司准备打给谁，立刻出声阻止道：“我来的时候看见舞姐了，她今天有案子，应该已经去法院了。”  
圭司看了祐太郎一眼，将手机放回原位。

按常理来讲，这种尴尬的情况下，应该给人空气凝固的感觉，但那股焦糖味实在太浓了，祐太郎怀疑自己随身携带了一整个蛋糕房。  
更何况圭司是Alpha，再这样下去，他肯定也会受到波及。  
“我、我还是出去好了。”祐太郎轻手轻脚地放下篮球，刚从沙发上站起身，他就觉得有什么顺着大腿流了下去。  
“不行，你这个样子出去，太危险了。”  
“没关系，我……”  
“不行。”  
圭司又重复了一遍，祐太郎立刻坐回沙发上，像小学生那样把双手放在膝盖上。身陷困境又无法出门，两人的状况几乎是处在孤岛之上。  
以舞姐的能力肯定能很快完成工作，祐太郎打算一直忍到她回来，并且觉得自己可以坚持到那个时候，但是当他闻到一股薄荷味时，就知道自己还是完了。  
那是坂上圭司的信息素。  
清冽的薄荷气息几乎盖过了甜腻的焦糖香味，祐太郎下意识地深吸了几口，昏沉的大脑因此获得了短暂的清醒，但这毕竟是Alpha的信息素，对Omega的效果可想而知。

为了方便圭司的行动，这间地下室的布局大而空旷，但就眼下的情况而言，还是有些小了，房间里的两人都退到了直线最远距离，还是阻止不了信息素的交融。  
祐太郎的脸上已经泛起红晕，他抱住膝盖将自己缩起来。圭司虽然看上去无动于衷，呼吸却也逐渐变得粗重。  
面对发情的祐太郎，圭司其实更为犹豫，他明白Alpha之于Omega的重要性，此刻无论他说什么，祐太郎恐怕都不会拒绝。但是这样做就毫无意义了。  
同样，此刻的圭司也无法拒绝祐太郎。  
祐太郎再度站起身，迈开脚步时踢到了沙发边的篮球，它轱辘轱辘地滚开，撞到另一侧的墙壁才停下，圭司努力让自己的注意力集中在那个篮球上面，以此维持摇摇欲坠的无动于衷，然而祐太郎还是站到了他的身前。  
“圭……”  
祐太郎蹲下来，像撒娇的猫一样把下巴放在圭司的膝盖上，他抬起头，略长的刘海下露出一双泛着水光的眼睛。  
“帮帮我……”  
这种事再拒绝才有违常理，圭司拨开祐太郎额前有些杂乱的头发，说：“好。”

圭司撑着手臂从轮椅上抬起下身，方便祐太郎脱下他的裤子，早已有所反应的阳具立刻翘了出来，充血的柱身与略偏苍白的双腿形成鲜明的对比。  
祐太郎歪着头，如同一只好奇的猫，他伸出手套弄了几下，就探出半个身子趴到圭司的膝盖上，用舌头舔了舔肿胀的顶端，然后才是张开嘴唇，把整根都含到口腔里。他听到圭司呼吸一滞，嘴角被撑得更开了。  
“呜、呜呜——”  
“难受就吐出来。”  
仿佛是不满自己被小瞧，祐太郎闷哼一声，他吞吐开始嘴里的阳具，突然趁其不备吮吸了一下，圭司措手不及，差点就这么射出来。  
“喂。”  
即便祐太郎说不出话也弯不起嘴角，但圭司依然能从他的眼睛里分辨出得逞的笑意。真是……太不听话了。  
虽然开始打的是要把圭司舔到射出来的主意，但一旦近距离接触到那股信息素，祐太郎的后面就愈发急不可耐。他吐出已经硬挺的阳具，站起身脱掉了自己的裤子。  
腿间湿热的液体接触到空气瞬间失温，祐太郎打了个冷颤，他由下而上擦了擦大腿内射的水渍，短暂的犹豫后，手指插进已经湿得不行的穴口。  
“唔嗯——”祐太郎的手指在自己的身体里进出，他膝盖发抖，几乎要站不直身体，水声越来越清晰。他急切地塞进三根手指，匆匆扩张之后就分开腿跨到圭司的腿上。

紧密地结合在一起时，两人都发出了喘息，圭司蓄势待发，祐太郎也迫不及待，Omega坐在Alpha的身上后就开始摆腰， 臀肉撞在腿上发出暧昧的声响。如此反复数十次后，祐太郎终于弄哭了自己，他突然腰一软坐到最深，抓着圭司的衬衫哭着射出来。  
等高潮的余韵过去后，祐太郎抽泣着准备继续，却被圭司按住了膝盖。  
“别坐，先转过去。”  
祐太郎有些不理解，但还是照做。阳具离开身体时他几乎又要哭了，所以转过身后扶着阳具就坐了下去，穴肉被从不同的角度刺激，爽的喉咙都哑了。他以这种姿势动了几下，很快就明白圭司让他转过来的原因。  
这种姿势方便标记。意识到这点后，祐太郎险些又射出来。  
“快一点，”圭司的声音从背后传来，“那女人说不定等一下就回来了。”  
祐太郎含着眼泪点点头，扶着面前的桌沿动起来。

“我回来了。”坂上舞拉开事务所的门，只看到坐在电脑前对着键盘敲敲打打的圭司，却不见祐太郎的身影。  
意识到姐姐在找谁，圭司头也不抬地说：“他有事，先回去了。”  
“哦，那……”  
“沙发上有布丁，给你的。”  
舞看了看包装精致的小盒子，改变了主意，觉得还是不要戳穿他们的欲盖弥彰比较好。


End file.
